Lego Racers the Movie
by Deviant Crew
Summary: It came quicker than I expected! Emmet and his friends encounter Rocket Racer himself, who wants to become Master Builder. Rocket Racer has Mr. Business captive, and his life is in the hands of Emmet and his friends. How will they do against the greatest racers in all of history, and will the competition become sour for our heroes?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"What a wonderful day." Emmet wakes to another beautiful day. He gets ready for the day in his own way for work.

Next door he sees the girl who built a house next door.

"Hey, Emmet!" Lucy waves to him through a window.

He steps outside, and everyone notices his face.

"Good Morning, Emmet!" Everyone waves to him.

"It's such a beautiful day!" Unikitty prances by, singing.

Emmet looks to the big screens above which just at that moment is broadcasting Mr. Business.

"Good Morning, everyone." Mr. Business greets everyone down below.

"Good Morning, Mr. Business!" Everyone greets him back.

"Remember to be yourself and create works of art!" Mr. Business says.

Emmet continues to drive to work, but suddenly he gets cut off by some strange racers.

"Hey, guys? Can you move out of the way? I've got to get to work." Emmet pops his head out of his car to talk to them.

They shake their heads. "Look to the screen again." Johnny Thunder points.

Suddenly, a tribesman grabs Mr. Business and gets him away from the camera.

"How did you get in here? Let go of me!" Mr. Business struggles to break free, but King Kahuka is too strong. Then, a slick man in a NASCAR outfit with the letters RR on his chest takes over the broadcast.

"I know him! That's Rocket Racer!" Benny exclaims.

"Emmet Brickowski! I know you're out there! Listen to me very closely." At this point, he has Emmet's full attention.

"M-me?" Emmet feels a little worried.

"I've noticed your performance when it comes to building is exceptional, but how will it do compared to my performance in racing? I have Mr. Business held captive, and in 3 days, I will electrocute him in the same way he almost did to you." Rocket Racer turns the camera to Gypsy Moth, who straps him to the same device in the Thinking Room. "When time is up, I'll set the device to 3 Mississippi, and you'll be far too late!"

"This is terrible!" Unikitty squeals in fear.

"One he's out of the picture, I will be President of Octan and everyone in all of the worlds! People won't call me Rocket Racer anymore, but Rocket Ruler! If you think that your so precious 'teamwork' is really going to make a difference, go right ahead. You'll all end up failing anyways. There's only one winner in every single race. And in the end, I'll end up on top like I always do!" Rocket Racer laughs maniacally.

"This man is completely crazy." Batman replies.

"Unless, you can defeat all 6 of my racing champions, and reach the top of the Tower in those 3 days. Let's see who's the true master builder." Rocket Racer gives another crazy laughs, and the camera turns off, leaving everyone in fear.

"Well then, there's only one way to take down this guy." Lucy and the rest of the gang join up with Emmet.

"That's right. We're going to build race cars. For all of us." Emmet declares.

"Alright!" All of his friends cheer.

They all get to work on their vehicles. Batman sits around, since he already has the Batmobile. Hours pass and they all work hard on their cars. Benny is the first one to finish up.

"Let me guess, you built a spaceship?" Batman guesses before turning to see his invention.

"How did you know?" Benny asks. Benny's vehicle is a car that looks like a spaceship. It has wings and everything.

"Good Cop, Bad Cop, what do you think?" Batman asks.

Good Cop checks the car, followed by Bad Cop.

"This car looks like it will be good for getting great airtime!" Good Cop gives a thumbs up.

"But it lacks much ability to turn." Bad Cop looks closer.

Next one up to finish is Metal Beard.

"What you got?" Batman asks.

"Ye get a car that will take out the competition." Metal Beard reveals his car. Metal Beard's vehicle is a car that looks like a pirate ship. It has a cannon on the hood of the car.

"This car looks like it can take a hit, and deal one even better!" Good Cop smiles.

"But it is very heavy and will weigh down your speed and acceleration during a race." Bad Cop adds.

"It is done, and it looks beautiful!" Unikitty finishes her car. Her car is a sight to behold. It is very bright and colorful, along with lightweight. She has a steering wheel perfect for her hooves.

"This car is amazing! The car is light, and has a strong engine! This will make your car have a lot of acceleration and not to shabby top speed, either!" Good Cop replies in excitement.

"But it's not perfect. It's minimal parts and low weight will make it a sitting duck in combat. A few blasts from an opponent and all you'll have left is a steering wheel." Bad Cop adds.

"Well, I guess I won't get hit then, now will I?" Unikitty replies.

"Fair enough." Bad Cop nods.

Lucy is next up to show her vehicle.

"I present to you the Wyldcycle!" Lucy shows off her cart. Her vehicle is a motorcycle with great exhaust and very slim.

"Incredible! This motorcycle looks like it can make any opponent eat your dust with its amazing top speed!" Good Cop gives her a thumbs up.

"But it will take a while to reach that speed. Plus the turning isn't horrible, but it surely is poor." Bad Cop replies.

"And last but certainly not least, Emmet! What have you got buddy?" Good Cop asks.

"I have this." Emmet reveals his car, which has an orange color and looks like a construction machine that was made for racing.

"I don't believe it... everything is so balanced. The handling, the top speed, acceleration, damage input and output, and the weight. It's a well rounded car!" Good Cop jumps in surprise.

"Even though it might be very well balanced, it is not incredible under any aspects. It is merely average, but for a beginner racer, it could be for the better. I don't say these things to any of you to hurt you, I do it to show you what you need to be careful about when you get out there." Bad Cop explains.

"We're just nervous for you all. You're about to race against the greatest racers in the entire galaxy." Good Cop adds.

"So be ready for a hard task ahead." Bad Cop finishes.

"Starting off with ye." Suddenly, a Pirate with a hat and peg leg, along with a hook. "Captain Redbeard be my name. Arr, if ye think that I will lose to you, ye be truly mistaken!" Captain Redbeard does a hearty laugh.

"We'll just see about that, matey! Metal Beard will take you down!" Metal Beard barks back.

"A pirate battle this ye be? Don't hold back, Metal Beard! Just because ye car be much bigger than mine, doesn't mean that ye will be sinking my ship! Arr!" Captain Redbeard replies.

"Let the best Pirate rule the road and seas!" Metal Beard says.

"Ye be on!" Redbeard smirks as they shake hands. Redbeard goes for his gun arm, but switches arms. Metal Beard goes for Redbeard's hook hand, but switches arms. Instead of a handshake, they instead give a single nod. They both head to the track, and everyone else follows.

"Um... Emmet?" Unikitty slightly nudges Emmet with her nose to get his attention. Emmet notices that she looks worried.

"What's wrong, Unikitty? You don't look happy." Emmet replies.

"I'm worried. When Rocket Racer said, 'There's only one winner in every single race', it got me thinking. What if this whole competition ends up breaking our friendship apart?" Unikitty at this point is very worried now.

"Now, you know that we would never turn against each other over a simple competition. We'll stay together, no matter what." Emmet smiles.

Unikitty takes a deep breath, and calms down. "You're right. We wouldn't race against each other, but together."

"I'm glad you came and talked to me. I was thinking the same thing for a moment." Emmet admits. "But we are a team, and this team is going to take down Captain Redbeard!"

"For Lord Business!" Unikitty cheers as they get into starting positions.


	2. Chapter 2: Level 1- Captain Redbeard

"Aar, on the high seas or on land, you are no match for the great Captain Redbeard! So give it up, matey! Har har!" Redbeard laughs.

**CHAMPION RACE 1: CAPTAIN REDBEARD**

3...

2...

1...

Go!

Emmet gets a great start and passes by everyone.

"Catch if you can!" Emmet easily passes Redbeard.

"Ye don't need to." Redbeard picks up a red brick and aims. He hits Emmet directly in the bumper, making some pieces fall off. He then passes him as Emmet tries to regain the speed he lost.

"Is that best ye got?" Redbeard laughs again.

"Not even close." Batman throws his batarangs, but they miss.

"You can't use that weapon! Ye get a penalty!" Redbeard replies.

"What do you mean?" Batman asks.

"Is there certain rules we have to follow?" Lucy asks.

Bad Cop and Good Cop run up to the racetrack.

"We forgot to tell them about the rules, didn't we Bad Cop?" Good Cop asks.

"Yes, we did." Bad Cop pulls out a Rulebook on Lego Racing.

"Redbeard, may you stop for a second so we can keep the other racers up to speed?" Good Cop asks.

"Redbeard waits for no one!" He simply drives by.

"We'll just have to get you up to speed right now. Just pay attention to what I am saying, and keep your eyes on the road." Bad Cop orders.

Everyone follows and the race continues on as he speaks.

"There are different kinds of blocks on the field that give you items to best your opponent on the track." Bad Cop explains.

LAP 2

"I see them." Lucy says he drives over a red brick.

"Red Bricks give you weapons. These will damage a competitor's vehicle and slow them down, which is what what used on Emmet." Good Cop explains.

"Alright, let's test this bad boy out!" Lucy fires a cannonball at RedBeard, but he turns out of the way.

"Ye think you have a chance against Captain Redbeard? Har Har, ye can't even hit me with a weapon!" Redbeard taunts.

"Green Bricks will boost you ahead in the race!" Good Cop continues.

"My spaceship will even be faster!" Benny picks up a green brick and his spaceship gets temporary thrusters to his spaceship.

"Get back here, or so help me I will break ye ship into tiny little pieces! Aar!" Redbeard blasts another cannonball at Benny.

"Yellow bricks are mines, weapons you can place behind you." Bad Cop explains now.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" Unikitty picks up a yellow brick and uses it... except that the mine lands behind the Batmobile and Batman drives under it, not being able to dodge in time. Some Lego pieces fall off.

"Watch it! You're not even ahead of Redbeard!" Batman replies.

"Oops, sorry." Unikitty apologizes.

"Blue are shields. Use these when you are being attacked by enemy weapons." Bad Cop continues.

"Batmobile, engage shields!" Batman pushes a button when he picks up a blue brick. Batman drives past Redbeard and takes the lead. Redbeard doesn't fire, but waits. The shield turns off, and once more Redbeard fires off a cannonball.

"I've taken another hit!" Batman says.

"Careful, Batman! If you take too many hits and your car falls to pieces, you'll be disqualified!" Good Cop warns.

"Right, have to be careful." Batman duly notes.

"White bricks do nothing by itself, but added with a brick color and you have a stronger version of that weapon! You can have up to three white bricks added to a colored brick." Good Cop adds.

"Like this?" Benny picks up a white brick, followed by a green brick, and blasts off slightly faster for a slightly longer amount of time. "Spaceship!" He zooms past Captain Redbeard, but he has a plan of his own. He picks up a red brick and a white brick.

"Also like this." Redbeard fires a grappling hook, which pulls Benny back.

"A new weapon has been added lately to the race. They now have black bricks. Every racer has a secret, unharnessed super weapon. This brick will unlock the potential that lies within your car. However, these take power. You need to have three white bricks with a black brick, or else it will backfire." Bad Cop finishes. "Now hurry, you don't have much time left."

FINAL LAP

"Alright, we have to try our best! Come on, let's take down this pirate!" Emmet and the others catch up to Redbeard.

"You have no chance against ye!" Redbeard laughs.

"We do too have a chance!" Unikitty picks up another yellow brick and this time drives in front of Redbeard.

"Your tricks are not good enough!" Redbeard drives out of the way, and once again Batman takes the damage.

"I'm really sorry! I'm not trying to do that!" Unikitty replies.

"My Batmobile is in critical state!" Batman panics, trying to drive with warning tabs appearing on Batman's screen.

_Warning! Vehicle taking massive damage!_

_Danger! Requires repairs!_

_Batmobile .exe has stopped working. Would you like to send an error report?_

"I got him right where I want him!" Lucy fires a cannonball, but Redbeard pulls up a shield using a blue brick and two white bricks.

"Redbeard is using nothing but items!" Lucy worries.

"He's almost to the finish line! We have to get there first!" Emmet responds.

"Or make sure he doesn't get there at all." Metal Beard smirks.

"What does Metal Beard have?" Benny asks.

"You'll see." Metal Beard gets close to Redbeard.

"Is that... no! Back away, scalawag!" Redbeard tries to get away when he realizes he has a black brick with three white bricks, but his shield wears off.

"It's time to walk the plank!" Metal Beard activates the special.

**Metal Beard's Fiery Cannonball of Doom!**

A giant cannonball comes from his car, which ignites into flames. When it hits Redbeard's car, it explodes, doing incredible damage to his car. Lego pieces fly everywhere.

"Cool! Pretty fireworks!" Unikitty oohs and aahs as the pieces fly every which way. When the smoke clears, Redbeard is left with nothing. He watches in horror as Metal Beard crosses the finish line first.

FINISH!

"Metal Beard is the victor!" Bad Cop declares.

"Yes! Fantastic job, everyone! You really pulled out in the end, Metal Beard!" Emmet congratulates.

"No need to thank me. We still have a long ways to go and 5 other champions to defeat before we even reach Lord Business's tower." Metal Beard replies.

"That is true. We don't have much time. Let's get going." Lucy says.

"Can I repair my car first?" Batman asks.

Everyone nods.


	3. Chapter 3: Level 2- King Kahuka

Meanwhile, back at Business Towers, a woman in a grey and light blue jumpsuit is watching the Master Builders from a monitor inside of a robot bird perched high above. "They were close to losing, but they managed. Lucky little punks." A woman walks up to Rocket Racer, reclining in Lord Business's chair. "Honey, they've defeated Redbeard."

"Ah, Veronica Voltage. My precious gal. How are the upgrades doing on my car?" Rocket Racer asks.

Veronica clears her throat. "Did you hear me? I said they defeated Redbeard."

"They did? Oh well, he was weak anyways. He was so attached to his cannonballs that he hardly used anything else." Rocket Racer shrugs it off.

"I can say the same to you. Are you still going to overuse your teleporter, this time?" Veronica asks.

"Of course I will, and what do you mean, this time? They won't make it up here to test out the upgrades on my car anyways. It's only going to get harder from here on out for those stupid Master Builders." Rocket smirks.

"That is true, and add in the fact that they don't know how to race, they have a disaster coming." Veronica replies.

"You see? Nothing to worry about." Rocket pats her on the back.

"Except the fact that Master Builders are incredible learners and can strategize well, since they are best at 'thinking outside the box'." Veronica adds.

"Will you just calm down? They won't get anywhere near Business Towers!" Rocket Racer raises his voice a little.

Veronica rolls her eyes. "If you say so."

* * *

"Who's next?" Lucy asks. They drive to the end of the city and onward to Business's Tower. In the Wild West, they are stopped by a tribal-man.

"Me, King Kahuka, beat you like Tribal Drum. And do victory dance, ook-ah-ook-ook!" King Kahuka dances.

"We'll see about that!" Lucy replies

**CHAMPION RACE 2: KING KAHUKA**

3...

2...

1...

Go!

And they all burst from the starting line! Lucy gets a good lead on King Kahuka.

"Give me all you got, pathetic racer!" King Kahuka taunts.

"Ye be regretting that remark soon!" Metal Beard fires off a shot, but King Kahuka puts up a shield.

"Load up on white bricks!" Emmet replies to his friends.

"No match for me!" Kahuka laughs.

"How about this?" Lucy picks up a yellow and a white to drop a Gunpowder Barrel behind Kahuka. He becomes relentless with the shields.

Benny picks up two white bricks and a green and uses it. His car gets wings and starts flying. "Yeeeeeah! It's flying! I'm flying!" He gets a great burst, but it soon ends. "Awww."

"Can't beat me!" King Kahuka drives past all of them, and gets the lead.

"We'll see about that!" Batman picks up a blue brick and three white bricks, maximum level! Batman and Kahuka start bashing into each other on the track to make the other one spin out. They reach a stalemate, as they crash into each other, like bumper cars.

LAP 2

"Alright, let's get our rears in gear!" Unikitty tries to motivate everyone, as she drives past the track. "Come on, Benny! I know you can do it!" She drives past Benny. "Use green bricks to catch up!" She passes Metal Beard. "Really get that brain going, Emmet! What would be the best brick to use now?" She passes Emmet. "Keep smashing at him, Batman!" She reaches near the lead, being right behind Batman and Kahuka.

"Take much more than motivation to beat me, unicorn cat!" Kahuka replies to her as he smashes into her, making her lose a bunch of pieces and also some speed.

"Ah, my pieces!" Unikitty continues to race with very minimal pieces.

Suddenly, Good/Bad Cop shows up one more time.

"I'm sorry, I forgot another rule to tell you guys..." Good Cop pants, out of breath.

"Good Cop is one to forget things." Bad Cop explains.

"Okay, there are also wrench pieces that lay hidden in all of the tracks. These wrenches will return some pieces lost racing on a track. Based on how many parts you have, the wrench will either give you more or less parts." Good Cop explains.

"Gotcha!" Unikitty drives through a wrench, and her parts return. "Yay!"

"The less pieces you have, the more pieces will return." Good Cop finishes up.

"We're done now. Don't think we'll be coming all the way out here again, so this will be the last time we'll guide you." Bad Cop explains. "Farewell." They both once again leave.

FINAL LAP

"Had enough, Batman?" Kahuka laughs.

Batman's vehicle is once again in major damage. "I have to repair my car. Where's a..." Batman looks for a wrench and finds one. "There's one!"

"There **was** one!" Kahuka drives through it, even though he doesn't need it. Kahuka picks up another shield, ready to charge.

"Why you little...!" Batman takes one final smash by Kahuka's shield, and his cart falls to pieces. Batman flies into the air, and hits the ground again.

"Batman is disqualified!" Benny hollers to the others.

"You no match for shield! Ook-ah-ook-ook!" Kahuka cries out.

"Shield... shield... that's it!" Emmet gets an idea. Emmet picks up a red brick followed by a white brick, and another one, and one more. Emmet is ready with missiles at hand.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Lucy is armed and ready with one black brick and three white.

"Wait! Not yet!" Emmet calls to Lucy.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Emmet!" Lucy backs down. Emmet waits for the right moment.

"You can't beat me!" Kahuka taunts.

Then his shield ran out of time.

"Must grab more!" he replies.

"Not so fast!" Emmet was quicker, and he fires off his missiles, exploding against Kahuka's car. "Lucy, now!"

She activates her special!

**Lucy's Clever Autopilot!**

"Autopilot Engaged" The car replies. It starts to follow the track, and scans Kahuka's car. "Champion: King Kahuka. Weakness: Yellow Bricks" The car then automatically begins to pick up yellow and white bricks. With Kahuka still stunned by the missiles, the car drops a level 4 yellow brick item. It drops a ghost very similar to Vitruvius. Come to think of it, it is Vitruvius! Kahuka drives past him, and Ghost Vitruvius starts to haunt him, messing with his controls.

"Thought I wasn't going to make an appearance, did you?" Vitruvius smiles.

"Go away, ghost! Stop haunting me!" Kahuka tries to get him to go away, but he won't stop. This gives the time for Lucy to finish.

FINISH!

"Nice work, car!" Lucy comments it.

"You're welcome." It replies before shutting down.

"Looks like we beat you!" Unikitty cheers.

"King Kahuka understand. Just few words to say to all." King Kahuka steps in front of all of the heroes. "Master Builders, I don't care how tough think you are, nothing hit hard than life. It not about how hard hit, is about hard you can get hit, and keep move forward. Don't point fingers, saying 'I not where need to be because of him, or her, or anybody.' Coward do that, and coward not you!" King Kahuka gives a speech.

Everyone nods and applauds in approval...

and then it fades when he starts to pound his chest hard, and starts doing short, but loud screams.

Everyone looks at each other in confusion as he continues to do this for a minute or so. Then, he finally lets out one last, long scream and knocks himself out.

"Uh..." Unikitty is completely speechless.

"Will he be alright?" Emmet asks.

"I... I think so. Let's just give him some time alone to wake up." Lucy suggests.

"And help me get my pieces to the Batmobile back together again." Batman adds.

"Don't worry, we can all help ye for the next race!" Metal Beard replies.


	4. Chapter 4: Level 3- Basil the Bat Lord

Back at Business Towers, Veronica continues to observe them. She sees that King Kahuka has fallen next.

"Rocket, they've beaten another champion." Veronica once again steps into Business's Office.

"King Kahuka lost, too? Eh, he was always about the shields. Shields, shields, shields. It was no obvious that he lost. He was always open for attack when his shield wears off." Rocket once again shrugs it off.

"This might become a serious thing if we don't put a stop to it, sir. They might actually stand a chance at this rate." Veronica explains.

"Again with this? Drop the subject, like a bass." Rocket Racer replies.

"But…"

"Drop the subject like a bass!" Rocket raises his voice again.

Veronica doesn't flinch from his voice raising. Instead, she turns around, and walks out of the room.

"That's my girl." Rocket Racer laughs.

* * *

The Master Builders continue through a dark forest.

"Hey, Emmet. I never got the time to ask before. How did you get back to us after you feel through the portal?" Lucy asks.

"And how did you get back?" Benny asks.

"Well, it's kind of long, but let me cut to the chase. I…" Emmet gets cut off when he bumps into a man wearing a bat costume. It looks different than Batman's.

"Hissss, don't expect to win. Not against the frightful power of Basil the Batlord!" Basil makes a Dracula kind of laugh.

"What do you think you're doing?" Batman asks.

"What?" Basil replies.

"Being a bat is my thing." Batman says.

"Well, it's not my fault that I love to work in Black. And… sometimes very dark grey." Basil explains.

"That's it!" Batman screams.

**CHAMPION RACE 3: BASIL THE BAT LORD**

3…

2…

1…

Go!

With anger in his eyes, Batman gets a good start on Basil.

"You can't beat me!" Basil laughs.

"Oh, I am so beating you!" Batman stays in front and shoots off oil.

"How about a little of this?" Basil fires off a cannonball, hitting Batman.

"We have to help!" Unikitty comes from behind and uses a red brick with two white bricks, making a wand appear. "Yay! A wand!" When she shoots it off, it zaps Basil the Bat Lord.

"It will take more than little toys to tangle with the almighty Bat Lord!" Basil laughs once more.

"But we… nevermind." Emmet was thinking that they are toys, but no one would believe him. After all, he was the only one to travel outside of the Lego World… right?

"Let's chase down this bat man!" Lucy says.

"Why are you going after me?" Batman asks.

"No, I mean, the man dressed as a bat." Lucy corrects.

"Still not any better." Metal Beard responds.

"You know what a mean!" Lucy forgets it and closes in on Basil.

LAP 2

"I'll show you for stealing my shtick!" Batman puts on a shield and tries to slam into Basil, but he drives away.

"Take some of this!" Basil drops a UFO, which picks up Benny and sends him back a little bit.

"He's dropping a lot of yellow brick powers! Prepare for impact!" Lucy suggests everyone to pick up blue pieces.

"You are no match for Basil: The Great and Powerful Bat Lord!" Basil taunts.

"Will you give it a rest?" Emmet boosts past him with Double Octan Boosters.

"Get back here!" Basil hollers to him. He picks up a grappling hook and pulls him back.

"Magic Wand, work your magic!" Unikitty once again fires off a lightning strike at Basil, but he manages to block it with a shield.

FINAL LAP

"It's time to BATtle, Basil!" Batman puns.

"What does your car run on, anyways? BATteries?" Basil replies.

"I'm going to use my car like a BATtering Ram!" Batman makes another comeback.

"Harvey Dent, can he be trusted?" Basil responds.

"I'm the only one who says that!" Batman yells.

"It's not who I am underneath, but what I do, that defines me." Basil quotes.

"You have officially carried it too far!" Batman is tired of Basil, and fires away at his car.

"Take out my pieces all you want, you are not stopping this car!" Basil drives off, continuing to get hit.

"Come back here and take your kicking to the butt right now!" Batman tries his best, but nothing is working. "Don't make me use this!" Batman picks up one more white brick to finish the little tower of white and black bricks. "Time to bring your parodying nonsense to an end!"

**Batman's Batarang Tricky Shot!**

Batman throws four batarangs at each of Basil's tires. He comes to almost a complete stop right near the finish line as Batman passes him.

FINISH!

"That's what makes me better than you." The batarangs return to Batman.

"That was some pretty cool sharp shooting skills there, Batman!" Lucy compliments.

"Thanks, Wyldstyle. You may be Lucy, but I'm still going to call you Wyldstyle." Batman smirks.

"Nicely done, everyone. Another racer bites the dust." Emmet congratulates everyone. "It's hard to believe we're already halfway there, and a day has gone by. We're making good progress."

"Then why wait? Let's set sai… I mean, get back on the road." Metal Beard suggests.

They all continue toward Business's Tower.


	5. Chapter 5: Level 4- Johnny Thunder

"Rocket, I'm getting worried." Veronica is once again talking to Rocket Racer about his competition.

"Basil the Batlord, too?" Rocket Racer seems slightly surprised.

"Yes. Most people aren't able to make it past Basil." Veronica replies.

"How is he getting so far? He doesn't even know how to race!" Rocket Racer ponders.

"Because he's The Special! He'll defeat you and all of your lackeys!" Lord Business butts in.

"Oh, you mean the Prophecy that is wrong? The Prophecy that was secretly meant for everyone? The Prophecy that is so fake it rhymes?" Rocket Race asks.

"He's not strong because destiny said he is. He's strong because he is smart, creative, and always works as a team! That's how he beat me, and how he'll beat you!" Lord Business replies.

"He didn't beat you, remember? You became weak, and gave in to his every command. Now he's turned everything into a place where no order is forced! Being creative is fine, but when it gets out of control like this, it becomes chaos. What about traffic lights, waiting in line, and rules? Are you going to get rid of those, too? It is true that rules are sometimes meant to be broken, but rules also have a purpose of keeping things in line." Veronica exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah, all of that stuff is important and stuff. But a more important reason is that my racing career is almost over because my car is illegal. You want to know why?" Rocket Racer asks.

"Because overusing a teleporter is cheating?" President Business asks.

"Do you want me to smack your block off? The reason is that it follows by a manual. Now that manuals are prohibited, the Government is forcing to destroy my car and tell me to 'Make a Creative Car'." Rocket Racer says.

"And you should!" President Business adds.

"Well forget that! I'm keeping my car, and when I'm president after your little 'accident', my first order of business is to legalize manual-made cars." Rocket Racer laughs.

"Emmet… please beat Rocket Racer." President Business pleads.

* * *

"Hey look! We've made it to the Medieval Lands." Emmet points ahead.

"That means that we're getting closer to our destination!" Lucy says.

"Oh! Can we please take a detour? Please?" Unikitty pleads.

Everyone looks to each other. Most of them nod.

"Oh, alright, but it has to be quick." Batman asks.

"I really, really want to see how the reconstruction of Cloud Coo Coo Land is going!" Unikitty smiles.

"We can do that!" Benny replies.

"Yay!" Unikitty seems very excited.

"It won't take too long, either." Metal Beard adds.

They start to head in that direction, when suddenly an Amazonian Explorer blocks their path.

"Who are you, now?" Lucy asks.

"From the Champion list here, this is Johnny Thunder." Emmet explains.

"That's right. I have to warn you. Me and my car are ready to win any race… but good luck anyway." Johnny Thunder winks to Lucy.

"If you think we're losing think again." Lucy replies.

"You will try…" Johnny Thunder gets into his car, and everyone else gets in afterwards.

**CHAMPION RACE 4: JOHNNY THUNDER**

3…

2…

1…

Go!

Emmet gets a good start ahead of everyone.

"Don't even try. My car is so fast, you can't catch up." Johnny Thunder speeds by everyone with incredible speed, even Emmet.

"Come back here!" Emmet tries to catch up, but his cart just isn't fast enough.

"I do not need items to win! I'm too good for this!" Johnny Thunder drives around the short track.

"This is too short of a track, and he's moving so fast! What are we going to do?" Batman asks.

"We have to think of something…" Lucy thinks.

LAP 2

"Try to shoot items at him!" Metal Beard declares. They try to fire at him, but most of the projectiles end up missing.

"Come on! We have to try to get him!" Lucy and everyone else fire everything they've got, but nothing seems to be hitting him.

"How about this?" Benny saves up his white bricks enough to max out his red brick. He fires it, and three missiles fire at Johnny Thunder. They lock on to his car, and directly hit.

"Hey! Watch it!" Johnny Thunder hollers to him.

FINAL LAP  
"This track is too short! The race is already almost over!" Unikitty says with worry.

"We have to stop him!" Lucy tries her best to catch up to him, but her handling is too weak to make the tight turns, and ends up losing top speed constantly.

"You cannot catch me! I have too fast of a car!" Johnny Thunder laughs.

"It's my moment to shine!" Emmet finally picks up a black brick and three white with it. "Prepare to meet your maker!" Emmet activates his special.

**Emmet the Master Builder!**

Emmet can see all of the blocks in front of him. He quickly picks up every single white brick on the track, leaving him with what seems like an endless supply. He picks up a red brick and fires three missiles. They hit Johnny's car, and bricks start falling off.

"Stop!" Johnny tries to keep his cart together, as Emmet picks up more and more red bricks, launching an entire army of missiles at Johnny's Cart. Johnny Thunder has to chance against the boundless amount of missiles that impact his cart. Since he hasn't picked up a single brick in the race, he can't defend himself, and eventually his cart breaks down, with no bricks to power it anymore.

"Later!" Emmet then takes the finish.

FINISH!

"I don't believe it… look at my beautiful cart! Is there a Janitor who can help me pick up these pieces?" Johnny Thunder tries to get them all, but they've scattered everywhere.

"Nice work, Emmet." Lucy gives him a pat on the back.

"I have to admit. Your building skills actually came into great use." Batman admits.

"Now that we beat him, can we go? Please, please, please?" Unikitty begs.

"Okay, okay. Calm down there, young kitty." Metal Beard replies.

"Let's all go see what it looks like so far." Emmet signals everyone to follow him.

"Yay!" All of the other friends can tell that Unikitty is very happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Level 5- Baron Von Barron

"Another one, bites the dust sir." Veronica keeps on the monitors to spy on them.

"Ha! They only have two more races to go before they reach here, and they have two days to do it!" President Buisness taunts.

"Yes, I am getting a little worried, sir." Veronica responds.

"Okay, seriously. Both of you take a chill pill. Baron Von Barron might lose, but no one ever gets past Gypsy Moth!" Rocket Racer replies. "He's got advanced technology that bypasses everyone else's. Red Beard, Kahuka, Basil, Johnny, even Baron have technology that sucks. But me and Gypsy..."

"Gypsy and I." Veronica corrects his grammar.

"Does it look like I care? Don't interrupt me, woman!" Rocket Racer snaps. "Me and Gypsy have the best technology around: The Future. Do you have technology from the future, Mr. President Business? Or how about the Master Builders? Do they have advanced technology?" Rocket Racer asks.

"Okay, first off, don't put two things like that together. You either call me Mr. Business, or President Business. It's like, making up a word. You don't do that." Business is the one to correct his grammar now.

"Who are you, my teacher?" Rocket Racer yells.

"And second, no. But I don't need Future Technology, because I'm the ruler of everything. We'll eventually get that technology, anyways. And the Master Builders certainly don't need it, because they go by skill, and not fancy technology, that makes you teleport everywhere like a coward!" Business adds.

"I am no coward! And I'll show you when... I mean, IF, they ever get here. Baron is always one of the weakest in the bunch. But what comes for them next is a racer beyond their imagination, even for a Master Builder." Rocket Racer flaunts.

* * *

"Wow! Look at this place! This is going to look better than my old home!" Unikitty jumps with joy.

"Too bad this vill be the last time you see it, lady." A man from behind laughs. They all turn around to see who it is.

"Is that Baron Von Barron?" Batman asks.

"I see you've heard of me." Baron Von Barron laughs.

"Let me guess, you have a speech to say before we race, too?" Lucy asks.

"I, Baron Von Barron..." Baron begins.

"Of course he does." Emmet rolls his eyes.

"Shall race you. Und I shall vin, hmmm." Baron snickers.

**CHAMPION RACE 5: BARON VON BARRON**

"So, where are we racing?" Benny asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Baron Von Barron gets into his car.

"Wait a minute, we're racing on the Clould Coo Coo Land Construction Site? You're crazy!" Emmet exclaims.

3...

"Looks like he's not backing down." Batman replies.

2...

"Everyone to their carts!" Lucy along with everyone else quickly gets in their cars.

1...

"If ye do a might amount of damage to this place, Baron, we'll break ye brick!" Metal Beard shakes his fist at him.

Go!

Everyone drives out of the starting line.

"We're expecting here, vere you?" Baron taunts.

"I won't let you but a single hand on my new home!" Unikitty throws a grappling hook at Baron and pulls him back. Baron almost slides into a building. Baron controls himself a few feet from it.

"Hey! Careful!" Gale, one of the workers calls out to them.

"Who would think this was a good idea?" Batman asks.

"Only Baron, apparently!" Lucy replies.

"You can't touch me!" Baron has enough white blocks and a blue to put up a powerful shield.

"Don't hit him! The projectiles will..." Emmet tries to warn, but Metal Beard fires a cannonball at the shield, and it bounces off, hitting Benny.

"My Spaceship parts!" Benny turns around to see some parts fall off.

"...reflect." Emmet finishes his sentence too late.

"Again with the shields? I thought that was King Kahuka's Gimmick." Lucy replies.

"Not quite. You see, I have three vhite bricks vith my shield!" Baron answers.

"How original..." Batman says sarcastically.

"You shut your mouth!" Baron yells.

LAP 2

As they lap around the track, they drive around the giant Dog's head, which isn't fully completed yet. They loop around it like a spiral staircase, and go off a jump on the top of the dog's head.

"Look! No hands!" Benny lets go of his wheel as they fly though the air.

"Look, nothing." Batman reclines in his chair, not even his feet in place.

"Showoff." Metal Beard replies.

They all finally make it back to the ground, and the race continues.

"Stop hiding behind a shield, meanie!" Unikitty waits for an opening, but Baron has is shield up for a while.

"How old are you, anyways? Because you uct like a child." Baron asks.

"Well, we all are controlled by a kid, anyways..." Emmet murmurs.

"What?" Lucy overhears.

"N-nothing." Emmet replies.

They all continue to race around the construction, going into more and more fragile locations.

"I'm so going to win this." Metal Beard taunts.

"Who says you're going to take first! It's going to be me!" Benny replies. They both lock heads.

"Move." Unikitty replies.

"I know, it's my move to take first place." Metal Beard replies. They are both not keeping their eyes on the road.

"No I mean, move!" Unikitty repeating what she said got both of their attention on the road again. Too late they noticed that they are going off of a ramp. Benny's car flies like a, well...

"Spaceship!" Yeah, that. Benny's car glides through the air. On the other hand, Metal Beard's car falls like a rock out bounds.

"Finish the race!" Metal Beard exclaims as he falls off of Cloud Coo Coo Land into the water. Metal Beard is disqualified.

FINAL LAP

They all once again fly off of the Dog's head and back on the ground for one more lap.

"Baron the whole race has been hiding behind that stupid shield! Come on, we have to beat him!" Lucy puts it into full throttle as they begin to head to the unsafe sections.

"I think this will be a problem!" Emmet notices that the ground is very unstable here.

"Not like Baron will stop, anyways!" Batman replies to him.

"Then we'll just have to be careful." Lucy and the others try to tread carefully, as Baron makes the track more treacherous for the Master Builders by being reckless.

"Vhat? Are you scared?" Baron taunts.

"No, but we aren't stupid, either!" Emmet exclaims.

"Hey! You can't race here!" One of the construction workers calls out to Baron.

"Bite me!" He replies.

"Unikitty, get this guy out of here! He's gonna end up wrecking the whole operation!" Another construction worker hollers to Unikitty.

"We're working on it!" Unikitty cries back to him.

"Oh no, take cover!" Two construction workers dive out of the way of the cars as Baron crashes through a building. Baron is unscathed thanks to his shield he constantly picks up.

"You are going to pay every single little stud for that building, mister!" Unikitty has had enough of his games. Unikitty finally puts it full throttle and drives past Baron. Baron tries to catch up, but Unikitty's vehicle is too fast.

"That's it! No kid gloves unymore, Unicorn Cat!" Baron finally picks up some more white bricks, and decides to use red bricks instead. He fires off three missiles, which it Unikitty's car, losing almost all of her pieces. "Oh, sorry. Need a lift?!" Baron picks up another quick shield and gives Unikitty's car a great push. It flies off of a ramp, and Unikitty falls out of her car.

"Aaaah!" She screams as she hits the ground safely, but her cart without her in it comes crashing down into pieces. "My cart..."

"This is vhy you don't mess with me!" Baron screams.

"I've seen enough of this!" Emmet picks up one more white brick to complete what he was working on. He once again has his special at his arsenal.

**Emmet the Master Builder!**

This time, Emmet picks up all of the white bricks like last time, but now he uses green bricks. He bursts away and catches up with Baron quickly, and then some. Emmet's vehicle grows wings, and has four boosters on the back. He launches his way to the finish far before Baron can make it.

FINISH!

"Vhat? How could I lose?" Baron asks.

"By being a loser!" Batman pushes his car off of Cloud Coo Coo Land, and into the water.

"No! I can't hardly svim!" Baron tries to paddle.

"Oh don't worry, we'll help you up, matey." Baron is helped up into a pirate ship, owned by Metal Beard.

"So, you not mad at me or anything?" Baron asks.

"No." Metal Beard replies.

Baron gives a sigh of relief. "What a relief. For a second there, I thought..."

"Angry isn't even close to describing the fury I feel!" Metal Beard screams. His crew mates corner him.

"Send him to Davy Jones' Locker!" Metal Beard cackles.

"Should we give him some time?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, let him finish up here." Emmet and the others sit by and enjoy the show.


	7. Chapter 7: Level 6- Gypsy Moth

"One more race and you'll have to race against them, Rocket Racer!" President Business taunts.

"You say that like there's a problem." Rocket Racer laughs.

"Rocket, shouldn't you at least think a little bit on caution? These Master Builders will be here sooner than you know it, and Business is right about one thing: they only have one more race." Veronica Voltage suggests.

"Who's side are you on?" Rocket yells.

"Yours. I worry about our victory." Veronica explains to him. "If you've been paying attention, these racers are better than you think. For all we know, you could lose for the third time." Veronica replies, without even realizing what she said. Rocket turns to her with a burning leer.

"What did you say?" Rocket finally steps off of his throne, and looks Veronica straight in the eye. "I will never, ever lose another race again! Do you hear me? Never! And if I do, it's your fault for not making the car good enough! It's always been your fault for not making the car fast enough!" Rocket Racer screams at Veronica. She keeps her composure as he storms back to Business's Throne.

"I… understand sir." Veronica seems almost emotionless.

"Finally I got it through your thick skull. Took long enough for you to get that I know what I'm doing." Rocket Racer calms down again.

"They'll beat you! You'll see!" Business continues to sneer at Rocket Racer.

"And you better zip it before I zip it for you!" Rocket exclaims to Business.

* * *

"We're almost there, right?" Unikitty asks.

"Yes, we just have to pass through Knightmare-athon and we'll be at the front gates of Business Towers." Batman replies.

"So, Emmet? You were about to tell us a little while back how you got back to the Lego World." Lucy brings up the subject again.

"Oh, right. Well, you see, on the other side, it was very strange. There was some kid, who was about 50 feet tall, and our whole world was so small, it looked like toys.

"Toys? We were that small?" Unikitty asks.

"Yeah." Emmet answers. He returns to the story. "Then, there was The Man Upstairs, who was even taller than the kid. They were talking about 'Not To Touch This' and 'Not To Touch That'. It was very strange, and eventually, I got the kids attention. It was very hard, and I could hardly move on the other side.

"Sounds pretty strange." Batman said.

"Once I did, though, he put me into this strange tube, which transported me back into this world, again. That was when I fell from the sky, and came to save the day." Emmet finishes up the story.

"I heard from rumor that three things can happen to a man on the other side. First off is the most tragic. They are lost and never found again. The second is what you experienced, Emmet. It's the luckiest thing to happen, which is returning back safely." Metal Beard explains.

"But, that's only two." Lucy replies.

"I was getting to that. The third is the strangest of all. Reincarnation." Metal Beard says.

"Reincarnation? What's that?" Benny asks.

"Reincarnation is when a man returns back to this world, but not the same. Their body changes, their voice changes, and most of their attributes change."

"What do you mean most of them?" Batman asks.

"The way you can tell that someone has been reincarnated is by one single thing that remains. It could be a personality trait, a phrase, something they enjoy, or even an artifact of clothing or accessory. It's very strange, but I've seen it happen to a few people." Metal Beard finishes.

"Wow, that does seem strange." Emmet replies.

Suddenly, they get stopped by the final challenger.

"This must be the guy." Lucy points to the strange robotic man.

"You must be from space! What do you know about space? Do you have a cool spaceship?" Benny starts bombarding the robot with questions.

"Silence!" The robot stops him.

"So, you must be Gypsy Moth, right?" Batman asks.

"Sooo, you think you can outrace a veteran pilot like me?" Gypsy Moth answers with another question.

"We don't think we can. We know we can, Gypsy!" Lucy taunts.

"I'd like to see you try it!" Gypsy Moth scoffs

**CHAMPION RACE 6: GYPSY MOTH**

3…

2…

1…

Go!

Gypsy Moth blasts away from the starting line with incredible speed. "The best way to win now is to get out of your car and head home. Here on out, this will be your mortifying defeat!" Gypsy Moth laughs.

"We'll just see about that! I'm going to win this!" Metal Beard replies.

"What? After what happened at Cloud Cuckoo Land? I don't think so!" Lucy replies. She picks up a boost, and passes by Metal Beard.

"How dare ye past Metal Beard? No one has a strong enough car to face against Gypsy Goth!" Metal Beard says.

"It's pronounced Gypsy Moth." Emmet corrects.

"Who ever even cares?" Metal Beard replies.

"I do, because if you can't even talk right, you're definitely not going to race right, either!" Lucy mocks.

"Guys? We should focus on Gypsy." Emmet says.

They both stop fighting and return to the race, though they both still keep a grudge.

"You will not catch me when there are too many hazards in your way!" Gypsy Moth is going all out with the yellow bricks, placing oil, gunpowder barrels, UFOs, and even Vitruvius all over the track.

LAP 2

"I'm sincerely do apologize, I really have no choice in this. This was not in my job description." Vitruvius expresses regret as he haunts Batman.

"Get away from the windshield!" Batman tries to get it away from him by driving serpentine, but he ends up bumping into Unikitty. "Didn't mean that!"

"Of course you didn't. Our friends wouldn't fight at a time like this… right?" Unikitty asks herself.

"I get his game. He uses yellow bricks. Then I'll use…" Emmet picks up three white bricks and a green, giving his car wings again and flying over the obstacles, and over Gypsy Moth.

"How do you think of that?" Emmet teases.

"I think you're stupid." Gypsy Moth switches it up and picks up a red brick instead.

"What?" Emmet gets hit by a cannonball, spinning him out and losing pieces.

"I don't go by one brick, like the other imbeciles. I use all of my bricks to my advantage!" Gypsy Moth laughs.

"No, I can't believe it…" Emmet tries to get back in the race, but Gypsy Moth is too fast.

"Then we just have to think greater than Gypsy Moth!" Lucy zaps Gypsy Moth with a Lightning Wand, but Gypsy sees right through her, and puts up a shield.

"You are far from thinking better than Gypsy Moth." Metal Beard laughs.

"I am so close to losing my cool right now on you." Lucy replies.

"Will you two just please stop?" Unikitty replies.

FINAL LAP

"This is how you take down an enemy." Metal Beard zaps Gypsy Moth with a Lightning Wand, and Gypsy Moth didn't have time to get a shield.

"What? How did it work?" Lucy asks.

"Because I'm better than you at everything, scarveywag." Metal Beard taunts Lucy.

"That's it!" Lucy actually fires a cannonball at Metal Beard.

"Did you just hit me?" Metal Beard replies.

"Yeah, I did! What about it?" Lucy mischievously smirks.

"You've just signed yourself an enemy of this race, lady!" He starts to drop hazards behind Lucy, breaking her car apart.

"You want to go?" Lucy and Metal Beard fight it out.

"Lucy! Please, I know you better than that." Emmet replies.

Batman joins in and fights Emmet.

"Batman! What are you doing?" Emmet asks.

"No you don't! You don't know her well! I know her better than you!" Batman yells.

"Batman, you know she likes me. This is not the time to talk about this." Emmet tries to get back to the race, but Batman won't let him.

"That's a lie! Just because you saved the world doesn't mean you can have my gal!" Batman responds.

"Fine, is it a fight you want? So be it." Emmet gives up and fights back.

"No, guys. This isn't right. We have to win the race, or…" Unikitty tries to break them up, but it's not working.

"Or you'll lose. Like you are now." Gypsy Moth slows down and fires triple missiles at Unikitty's car, destroying it.

"No! We're going to lose!" Unikitty panics.

"Not if I have to say anything about it!" Benny's time to shine starts now. He finishes the black and three white combo, and his car that looks like a Spaceship, actually turns into a Spaceship! He zooms around the track, firing endless missiles.

"Spaceship!" Benny screams in excitement.

He fires missiles at Gypsy Moth, slowing him down.

"What?" Gypsy Moth only sees a second of the spaceship before it speeds by him.

"Spaceship!" Benny screams in excitement.

Benny puts the spaceship into hyperdrive and bursts past the track, far gone for Gypsy Moth to recover.

"Spaceship!" Benny screams in excitement.

"It can't be!" Gypsy Moth stares in shock.

"Spaceship!" Benny screams in excitement.

"This is inconceivable!" Gypsy Moth watches as Benny finishes with a landslide.

Spaceship!" Benny screams in excitement.

FINISH!

"No… I couldn't have lost to an astronaut. Not now… Rocket Racer, **I've failed you!"** Gypsy Moth shrieks.

"Yay, Benny! You saved us! You were amazing!" Unikitty hugs Benny.

"I couldn't have done it without my spaceship." Benny laughs.

"Now it's time to fight Rocket Racer, guys! Isn't this great? We have a whole day to beat Rocket Racer!" Unikitty turns around to see that everyone is staring at each other. "Guys?"

"No, we can't just yet. Because someone destroyed my car." Lucy glares at Metal Beard.

"Same here. A stubborn, pathetic, useless woman has broken my car to pieces." Metal Beard answers.

"You just had to fight about Lucy on the race track, didn't you?" Emmet yells at Batman.

"Her name is Wyldstyle, and I have been her boyfriend for the longest time now! You can't win over a heart in a matter of days! It doesn't work like that, and it never will!" Batman screams back.

"Wyldstyle is her fake name! If you were considerate enough, you would call her by her real name, like I do!" Emmet yells.

Everyone starts arguing, and it soon escalades into outright screeching at each other.

"I guess we have less than a day to get our carts back together again and race against Rocket Racer, don't we?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah!" Everyone replies.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine with repairing it all by myself, since you all mess up everything on the track, anyways!" Batman screams.

"Fine!" All of the racers storm off, leaving Unikitty and Benny alone.

"All of our friends… are fighting. It makes me so sad." Unikitty tries not to cry, as rain starts to pour on them both. "Gotta… stay… positive…" Unikitty can't hold it in anymore, and Benny comforts her.

"What are we going to do now?" Benny asks.

"The only thing we can do." Unikitty's sadness turns to determination, as she gets back in her car. "We take on Rocket Racer."

"By ourselves?" Benny asks.

"We can take him on, as long as we believe." Unikitty replies.

"You're right. We don't need them." Benny joins Unikitty, and gets in his still working car as well.

They both drive off to Business's Towers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emmet storms off into the library to calm down. He finally calms down.

"Maybe… maybe I was caught up in it all." Emmet thinks. He then finally takes a look around, and gets an idea. "Wait a minute, didn't they say that Rocket Racer was a professional racing champion?" Emmet looks through the books, trying to find the right one. He then finds a red, blue, and grey book, titled 'Rocket Racer'. He starts to read about it. He skips this background, and goes to the way he races. He reads all about his style, his tactics, and his car. When he reads about how Veronica Voltage built the car, he gets curious.

"Who's Veronica Voltage?" Emmet finds another book on Veronica Voltage. He reads on how she worked for Rocket Racer for 5 years, but before then, she had another job. He then looks for her first job.

"It can't be, she…" What Emmet reads next makes him drop the book. "I have to tell the others!

He runs out of the Library, and tries to find Good/Bad Cop.

"Hi there, we were just dropping by to see how things were going." Good Cop smiles.

"Not good." Emmet replies.

"Really?" Bad Cop asks.

"Yeah, we all got into a fight, and our carts got destroyed. Do you see where everyone went?" Emmet asks.

"Well, Metal Beard went to the Docks, Lucy went to the Garage, and Batman went to the Batcave." Good Cop explains.

"How about Unikitty or Benny?" Emmet asks.

"I thought they were with you." Bad Cop replies.

"No… no, no, no! This is bad!" Emmet starts to panic.

"Calm down there, man! What's going on?" Bad Cop snaps him out of it.

"I think I know where Unikitty and Benny went." Emmet says.

"Where?" Good Cop asks.

"To Business Towers." Emmet answers with a shiver.

"What?" Good Cop gasps. "Why would they do that?"

"Because we were all fighting, and being stupid. Now they probably don't trust us anymore. They also probably think they're better off alone." Emmet responds.

"Well, maybe after the way you all acted, maybe they are." Bad Cop replies.

"You don't get it, GC Cop! That's exactly what they want us to do!" Emmet says.

"What are you talking about?" Good Cop asks.

"The race with Rocket Racer…" Emmet can't help but feel great fear.

"…is a trap."


	8. Chapter 8: Level 7- Rocket Racer

"I have to get everyone back together." Emmet explains to Good/Bad Cop.

"After what happened, that's going to be tough." Bad Cop replies.

"I have to try." Emmet first starts with Lucy, and goes down the line.

"Please, I need you to listen to me. I'm sorry for being so foolish. We've all been fighting over something ridiculous. Unikitty and Benny are out there, all by themselves, about to go Toe-to-toe with Rocket Racer. They can't do it alone, and they need our help. We need to make new cars, but not by ourselves. We need to work together and become the great team that is The Master Builders. We came this far, and we're going to end this." Emmet explains.

"Ye be right, we can't let the poor Unicorn Cat fall to Rocket Racer." Metal Beard nods.

"I have been acting childish." Batman admits.

"So then, are we going to stand around, or are we going to make new cars?" Lucy asks.

"No. Not cars. A car." Emmet says.

"Do you suggest...?" Batman asks.

"Yes." Emmet knows what he was going to say.

* * *

"Rocket Racer! I challenge you!" Unikitty, with determination flowing through her, makes it to the top of the building, where Rocket Racer waits.

"I've been expecting you. Where are the others?" Rocket Racer asks.

"Not coming." Benny replies.

"Oh, this will be fun! Two racers, against me? How wonderful!" Rocket Racer pushes a button on his remote, which makes the whole building rise.

"What's happening?" Lord Business asks.

"I hope you don't mind if I put some new improvements on your tower." Rocket Racer explains.

"That I made." Veronica grumbles.

"We're going to the roof, where the real race begins." As Rocket Racer says that, they reach the very top of the building, which on the roof has a race track on it. "Nothing but Black and White bricks, ladies!" Rocket Racer laughs.

"Don't call me a girl!" Benny exclaims.

"I'll call you whatever I want to." Rocket Racer replies.

"Your rein of terror ends here!" Unikitty declares.

"We'll just see about that." Rocket Racer gets into his car.

**FINAL CHAMPION RACE: ROCKET RACER**

3...

2...

1...

Go!

Rocket Racer bursts away from the starting line with incredible speed. He is clearly in the lead.

"Try to catch me now, suckers!" Rocket Racer mocks. However, Unikitty's car is faster. She passes by him easily.

"I'm not playing around, Rocket! Back down before I beat you!" Unikitty says in a surprisingly serious tone.

"You will fall just like your friends!" Rocket slams into her, almost falling off the ledge.

"You cheater! You're trying to destroy us! Just finish like a true racer!" Benny screams to Rocket.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Rocket smirks.

"Why you little...!" Unikitty feels so angry, but she controls it. "Easy girl, easy. Letting your anger out will only make things worse."

Rocket Racer quickly picked up a black and three whites.

"Get a load of this!" Rocket Racer uses his special!

**Rocket Racer's Teleportation Device!**

Rocket Racer zaps his way to the second lap.

LAP 2

"What?" Benny says in shock.

"That must be his special, and it's unfair!" Unikitty hollers to Benny.

"Unfair? My girlfriend worked hard on this teleporter!" Rocket Racer exclaims.

"We have to catch up to him!" Unikitty and Benny put the pedal to the medal.

"You'll never catch me! I'm far too fast for you!" Rocket Racer laughs.

"We'll see about that!" Unikitty eventually catches up to Rocket Racer.

"I see you've caught up to me. Too bad." Rocket Racer once again has his special ready.

**Rocket Racer's Teleportation Device!**

"Grrr!" Unikitty cries out in anger.

FINAL LAP

"That's enough! I'm ending this!" Benny gets his special and activates it.

**Benny's Spaceship!**

"How about some Spaceship with your teleporter?" Benny asks as he flies towards Rocket Racer.

"So, you finally got your special, eh? This means war." Rocket Racer activates it again.

**Rocket Racer's Teleportation Device!**

Benny and Rocket Racer are in a heated race, when Benny's special wears off.

"Oh, did it wear off? Looks like you're going down, then!" Rocket Racer, with a mighty slam, pushes Benny off the cliff.

"Benny!" Unikitty cries. Benny manages to hang on, but his car falls off into the Portal To The Other Side.

"I'm okay!" Benny replies.

"That's it. No more nice girl. I will stay positive no more." Unikitty finally snaps. He gets enough bricks for her special, and she is mad. She starts to ignite into flames as one single tear does down her eye. "You hurt the President, you hurt me, but most importantly, you hurt my friends. Now you're finally going to pay!" Unikitty turns a dark crimson, and her blue eyes turned red.

"What is this?" Rocket Racer tries to embrace the anger radiating off of her.

**Angry Kitty Enmity!**

The changed Unikitty blasts around the track and a fiery fury. She passes Rocket Racer, doing massive damage to his car.

"No, I don't have enough to teleport!" Rocket Racer cries.

Angry Kitty is about to finish in first.

"I can't believe Rocket Racer..." Veronica facepalms. "And the winner goes too..." Veronica pulls a lever, and suddenly the entire track is covered with electricity, shocking both Unikitty and Rocket Racer. The voltage is so strong, Unikitty reverts to herself, and collapses before the finish line.

"Veronica Voltage." Veronica laughs.

FINISH?

"What? What are you doing, Veronica?" Rocket Racer tries to crawl to her, but she kicks him hard in the stomach, keeping him down.

"I'm doing what I should have a long time ago, Rocket. You're pathetic. I'm the reason you reached the tops. My technology, my car creation, my victories." Veronica explains.

"You... betrayed me!" Rocket Racer screams.

"I planned this for so long. All of it." Veronica turns her head to Unikitty. "Even the reason you're here."

"What?" Unikitty doesn't remember.

"You don't remember, do you? Think back to the first days of Cloud Cuckoo Land. Think back to the rules you made, and the little girl, you rejected." Veronica puts on her glasses. This jolts a memory in Unikitty.

"Little Amy?" Unikitty asks.

"That's not my name anymore!" Vanessa smacks down Unikitty when she tries to stand.

"Little Amy... I... remember you, but the memory is such a blur." Unikitty tries to remember.

"Well, let me jog your memory further..." Vanessa tells the story of their past.

_"I now present: Cloud Cuckoo Land!" Unikitty cuts the ribbon to the new revealed place._

_"Wow, it looks great! I can do whatever I want!" Vanessa as a child exclaims. A nametag on her chest labels 'Amy Voltage'. She's wearing big glasses._

_"You can do whatever you want! Except cry, be sad, or angry. Push those emotions deep down in you!" Unikitty happily declares._

_Amy felt wrong about that. Later on, she went to go talk to her._

_"U-Unikitty?" Amy sheepishly opens the door a creek._

_"Yes," Unikitty looks at her nametag. "Little Amy?" Unikitty was one for giving nicknames at that time._

_"I just wanted to talk about what you said earlier." Amy replies. "You were talking about no bad emotions."_

_"That's right, not a single bad thought around here!" Unikitty smiles. Even though the thought made Unikitty smile, Amy wasn't._

_"See, that's the thing. That's not a good thing." Amy replies._

_"How is that a bad thing?" Unikitty seems a little nervous._

_"If someone has a problem, I don't think it's right to just ignore it." Amy explains._

_"There will be no bad thoughts around here, okay?" Unikitty still keeps her happy face on._

_"Are you just going to ignore the problems of your people? You shouldn't just ignore the bad things in life." Amy continues._

_"I will not allow a single bad thought in my kingdom, Little Amy." Unikitty is slowly raising her voice, becoming very persistent._

_"Why are you raising your voice? You're purposefully trying to hide from the bad emotions, aren't you?" Amy continues anyways._

_"You're getting on my nerves, Amy." Unikitty isn't smiling anymore._

_"You know what I think you're doing here?" Amy asks, raising her voice now._

_"Choose your next words wisely, Amy Voltage." Unikitty is turning a little red._

_"You're just like Lord Business! You're trying to push down all of the bad emotions in your kingdom! Can't you see?" Amy yells._

_This takes Unikitty over the edge, transforming her into Angry Kitty._

_"I am nothing like Lord Business! You have overstayed your welcome here at Cloud Cuckoo Land! Guards, take her away!" Unikitty calms down as the guards storm in. "I don't want to see Amy Voltage here again."_

_"Without the mask, where will you hide? You can't find yourself, lost in your lie!" Amy screams as she gets dragged away._

"After that, I promised myself every single day that both Business's Tower and Cloud Cuckoo Land will fall for their ignorance. I couldn't think of a plan until I left Rocket Racer for the second time. I had to think of a plan, and Rocket Racer went into a depression since he lost his title to a wannabe builder." Veronica explains.

"It's not my fault you didn't make my car fast enough!" Rocket Racer interrupts.

"Shut up! It's always my fault for everything, isn't it?! Then, when Rocket Racer called me after his loss, because he had a plan, that's when my master plan unfolded in my mind. I would work for Rocket Racer again, for his plan was to take over Business Towers and become President. I would be able to stab him in the back and become President myself. I would be able to take out both Business Towers and Cloud Cuckoo Land. And now here we are, throwing you off into oblivion." Veronica finishes.

"Throw me off?" Unikitty asks.

"Oops, let that part slip." Veronica picks up Unikitty's limp, electrified body over the edge of the roof.

"No, wait! We can change this! It doesn't have to end this way!" Unikitty struggles to break free.

"You're right, it doesn't have to. But this is the way I want this story to end. We all will finally live in a world where freedom is the truth!" Veronica lifts her over her head, about to toss her off.

"Goodbye, everyone. This life... was so great. If only I had more time..." Unikitty starts to cry.

When suddenly, a Batarang hits Veronica in the back, making her drop Unikitty. She falls backwards, landing Unikitty back safely onto the roof. Benny finally climbs back up.

"Guys! You came back!" Benny cheers.

"Ha! First try!" Batman exclaims.

"I knew what you were up to, Veronica! I looked at your Bio, and saw that you were one of the children at the front gates of Cloud Cuckoo Land Grand Opening. You were right there, in a picture." Emmet smirks.

"You're smarter than you look, Master Builders. But you're too late. Unless you have a perfect vehicle, you can't beat me!" Veronica laughs.

"That's what we plan." Lucy and the other Master Builders reveal one, ultimate vehicle made from all their parts.

Veronica screams in anger. "You surely are creative, but I will still take you down!"

"Well, it's not perfect yet." Metal Beard helps Unikitty up.

"I lost all of my parts." Benny says.

"Don't worry, we have Unikitty's. What do you say, Unikitty? Want to give us another chance?" Emmet asks.

Unikitty nods, and hands over her cart. They place her engine in, giving it massive horsepower.

"Let's finish this!" Everyone screams.

"I can take on anything!" Veronica laughs.


	9. Chapter 9: Final Level- Veronica Voltage

"I will give this world their rightful Queen, and you will never stop me!" Veronica maniacally laughs.

**TRUE CHAMPION RACE: VERONICA VOLTAGE**

3...

2...

1...

Go!

Both teams burst from the starting line, zooming around the track.

"Best give up now, there's six of us and one of you!" Batman exclaims.

"Which will bring you even more humiliation after I defeat you!" Veronica pulls up a Max Shield, and smashes into them, breaking some pieces off.

"We can't let her win! Let's fight back!" Emmet suggests to the others.

"Missiles ready!" Benny announces.

They wait for an opening, and strike back.

"You'll pay for that!" Veronica screams. She drops a UFO, followed by a Gunpowder Barrel.

"Look out!" Lucy drives them out of the way, and boost ahead with a green brick.

"You will never win!" Veronica yells. She continues to bombard them with yellow brick weapons, until she drops Vitruvius. It takes over Batman.

"I'm sorry I have to do this. She was the one to summon me." Vitruvius forcefully takes over Batman.

"We understand, but we have to stop you!" Metal Beard fights off the ghost, falling off of the car.

"Metal Beard!" Benny exclaims.

"We can't go back for him. We have to keep on going." Emmet replies.

"Alright, but the pedal to the metal!" Lucy shouts as she activates max boost. The car gains wings and flies past Veronica, to the lap line.

"Not so fast!" Veronica uses a Lightning Wand and zaps Benny. Benny takes a mighty blow, and falls off.

"Not Benny, too!" Lucy exclaims.

LAP 2

"Get back here right now!" Veronica fires a volley of cannonballs, and the Master builders try hard not to get hit. However, it was inevitable to get hit and lose pieces.

"Shield! Grab a shield!" Unikitty exclaims. Emmet does just that and protects them. Veronica screams in frustration.

"What's wrong? Can't handle our skills?" Batman taunts.

"The **last **thing you want to do is make her mad!" Lucy responds to Batman's actions.

"What is she going to do? Get us from all the way up here?" Batman laughs.

Just as Batman said that, Veronica collects a black brick and three white bricks.

**Veronica Voltage's Electrical Ignition!**

Veronica pulls out a metal glove, and activates it. Right away Emmet can tell that the glove is powered by the giant battery that was supposed to be hooked to Business. I guess she lied to Rocket Racer about that, too. He can tell it was powered by the battery, because when she turns it on, Emmet can see the electricity from so far ahead. Emmet didn't know what she was going to do with it, until she smashes her fist into the ground, turning the entire track from what was a rooftop into a giant electric floor. Emmet gets an idea, and goes max speed off of a ramp placed on the rooftop. The speed makes Batman, who wasn't sitting down, and Lucy, who was trying to help him down, both fall out of the car and get shocked.

"Batman!" Unikitty screams.

"Lucy!" Emmet also screams. Emmet looks around, and notices the only one in the car beside him: Unikitty.

"It's up to you and I, isn't it?" Unikitty asks.

"That's right." Emmet nods.

"Let's win this." Unikitty's determination returns.

FINAL LAP

One more lap, and the storm rages on. The rain starts to pour and shower on the track, making it hard to keep traction. With that devastating special, Veronica gained the lead again.

"We need red bricks! And lots of white bricks!" Emmet exclaims to Unikitty. They drive past the bricks they need, and send off a trio of missiles at Veronica. Except Veronica was expecting that, and brought up a shield to protect herself.

"If we can't make her slower, we'll be faster!" Emmet then goes for green and white bricks, boosting until they are neck and neck with Veronica.

They reach up to Veronica once again, looking upon her face. Unikitty can't believe what she sees. The little girl that used to be Amy is gone. So has Veronica. There is nothing. Unikitty is speechless by the emptiness in her eyes. The horror that is now an empty shell of a woman makes her think.

_"Has more happened to her than I know?" _Unikitty thinks to herself as she continues to look into the desolation of her eyes, seeing a broken heart and spirit.

"Only two of you left? Excellent." Veronica lets out a horrible laugh as she picks up a green brick and boosts ahead.

"She's almost won! Unikitty, what do we do?" Emmet asks.

Unikitty thinks. "The Special! We have to use it!"

Emmet picks it up, and gets ready.

"How is this going to help? What can we do?" Emmet asks.

"Throw me." Unikitty says.

The command was so strange, Emmet had to clarify. "What?"

"Throw me!" Unikitty repeats.

Emmet picks up Unikitty, and with a mighty throw, and a curve in his throw, Unikitty blasts like a rocket at Veronica's car. Veronica doesn't even see it coming, and Unikitty's horn hits Veronica's car, and drills through it, eradicating it before the finish line. Veronica flies off the course and slips off of the rooftop. She is able to hold onto the edge, looking down at the Edge of the Universe. Unikitty can't resist running to her and helping her, hoping she'll change.

"Why, Amy? Why did you go through all of this?" Unikitty asks. "I couldn't have made you like this. Please don't tell me it's true!"

Veronica finally breaks down and cries. She still hangs on, as Unikitty tries to help her up, but she refuses. "I have to tell you all of the truth before it's the end for me. I had a rough life before you. You see, when I was young, I was forced to work for Lord Business. Everything was so wrong there. We had no freedom. I didn't care that we had to go by a daily manual. What really made me hate working for him was he wouldn't allow any emotions besides happiness. If you weren't happy, you were an outcast. My life was twisted and tormented by my parents. They had constant arguments, and eventually wished for a divorce." Veronica says.

"But Lord Business hated divorces." Unikitty replies.

"That's why he struck them down right then and there. Sentenced them to the Edge of the Universe, never to be seen again. Lord Business had no choice but to adopt me. Everyday, every night, every hour was everything that Business said. If I were to ever cry or yell, I was punished. So one day, I was tired of it, and ran away when I heard about Cloud Cuckoo Land. The place where I could be myself. Then, even you rejected my anger and sadness. I met Rocket Racer, fell in love, and then I realized what a jerk he was. All my life, I could never get a break." Veronica finishes.

"I... I'm so sorry. I never knew that you were going through so much. I really do want to help you. If only..." Unikitty tries not to cry.

"But you can't. There's nothing that can help me now. You know, I'm kind of glad I can end it all. I don't have to feel this anger and suffering anymore." Veronica gives a weak laugh.

"We can change this. It doesn't have to end this way" Unikitty replies.

Veronica gives a weak smile now. "You're right, it doesn't have to."

Unikitty gives a smile, but then Veronica finishes her sentence.

"...but this is the way I want this story to end." Veronica's second part of her sentence makes Unikitty's smile disappear. Then, Veronica lets go into the abyss.

"Amy!" Unikitty cries out her name as she is never seen again. "Amy, no..." Unikitty finally cries, and her friends comfort her.

"We've all had a rough day. We should get back home." Emmet says.

"Look on the bright side, at least your home is very close to being finished." Benny adds.

"Yeah, I think... I just need some time alone." Unikitty replies.


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Since her home was destroyed, Emmet let her stay at his house until the repairs were done. A week later after the Champion Race, Emmet gets a message.

"Unikitty, I think it's for you." Emmet hollers to her.

"Do you think it's ready? Is it? Is it?" Unikitty seems very excited.

"Let's listen." Emmet and Unikitty go quiet as they listen to the message.

"Hello, Unikitty? This is Gale, one of the construction workers. I am very happy to say that Cloud Cuckoo Land's Reconstruction is now officially complete. We'll see you in a few hours for the Ceremony." Gale leaves a message on her phone. This makes Unikitty bounce off the wall with excitement.

"Let's get going." Emmet and Unikitty head out. While they're on their way, they tell the other friends, too. When the reach the place, it looks better than before. A few hours pass of party planning, and only a minute until 8:00 at night. Everyone gathers around the entrance.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the newly made Cloud Cuckoo Land!" Unikitty cuts the ribbon and everyone cheers, rushing in. This moment reminds Unikitty of when it was first made. She's was never happier that day. That is until today.

Everyone celebrates with drinks, music, and food. Everyone is having a good time, and Unikitty helps everyone with problems. A few hours pass, and Unikitty walks up to her new podium and gets everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Unikitty tries to gets their attention, but everyone's too loud.

"Listen up for Unikitty!" When they all hear Emmet's voice, they quiet down and give Unikitty their undivided attention.

"Thank you, Emmet. Now, this rebuild could have never been able to be done without the very special thanks of Emmet and his construction crew! Give them a warm round of applause!" Unikitty gestures to Emmet and the Construction Crew.

Everyone claps for them, cheering.

"I also couldn't have done it without my other fantastic friends, Lucy, Batman, Benny, Metal Beard, and even Good and Bad Cop!" Unikitty then gestures to her other friends.

Everyone gives an applause to them as well.

"Oh, shucks!" Good Cop blushes.

"Now, there will be just a few changes around here, but all for the greater good. No more will having negative emotions be against the rules. But, if someone is feeling down, we should listen and fix the problem! Helping others shows you really do care!" Unikitty continues.

Everyone once again cheers.

"Now let's make Cloud Cuckoo Land a better place than before!" Unikitty declares. "A toast to new adventures!"

Everyone taps their glasses to each other in celebration. Suddenly, Unikitty feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a little girl. She has blonde hair and light blue shirt and jeans.

"Excuse me, I..." Unikitty can tell the girl is nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. Is there something wrong?" Unikitty asks.

"Y-yes. My name is F-Fiona. I kind of don't have a home, and I was wondering if I could stay here." Fiona says.

Unikitty can tell that the girl looks familiar, but she can't put her finger on it. Then she realizes something...

The glasses. The glasses that Veronica Voltage had. She then remembers what Metal Beard said:

_"The way you can tell that someone has been reincarnated is by one single thing that remains. It could be a personality trait, a phrase, something they enjoy, or even an artifact of clothing or accessory. It's very strange, but I've seen it happen to a few people."_

Unikitty feels a tear down her eye. She gives Fiona a big, warm hug. "Of course you can stay here."

The hug lights up Fiona's face. "T-thank you so much!"

The party goes on, and everyone is happy once more. Unikitty looks upon all of the happy people and thinks to herself.

"There's a time to be happy, and a time to let out your emotions. That's an important lesson I learned today. No longer will I hold in all of my emotions, but instead won't let them control me. Everyone changed a little bit through these past few days, but the one who changed the most...

is me."


End file.
